Nicolae Jetty Carpathia (Global Justice)
Nicolae Jetty Carpathia is a character who is the secondary antagonist of the Left Behind: Global Justice fanfiction series. History Pre-Rapture Nicolae Jetty Carpathia was born the product of Project People's Victory, which was headed by business magnate Jonathan Stonagal. His mother was Marilena Carpathia, and the fathers who donated the genetically-modified sperm that would produce Nicolae were Sorin Carpathia and Baduna Marius. Viviana Ivinisova, who eventually went by the name Viv Ivins, was the woman who would have Marilena become the host parent and would also become Nicolae's spiritual mentor and legal guardian when Marilena was killed off. Nicolae possessed great intelligence and wisdom as well as a magnetic and forceful personality that drew people to him while also getting them to do his bidding. Very few people outside of Nicolae's inner circle knew that his power to do those things came from Satan, whom he worshiped since he was a child. As Nicolae grew, he became a businessman as well as a politician in his home country of Romania, amassing such wealth and power that would make him a formidable person in the eyes of the general public. During this time, Nicolae heard of the emergence of superheroes that did good in various parts of the world, mostly in America, where its most celebrated hero was Superman. Nicolae yearned for the day that he would have control of the world so he use the superheroes to bring about the world he wanted to rule over. Rapture On the day of the Rapture, Nicolae was prepared to make his entry and public address to the United Nations within a week after the event. His charismatic arrival became the most talked-out event, as Nicolae addressed his condolences to the people of the nations of those who were lost in "the disappearances". He used that as his platform to get the nations working together to submit themselves under a one-world government that would oversee all the activities of the world, that the nations would experience peace and prosperity under Nicolae's headship as the new Secretary-General of the United Nations. This would begin the transition of the United Nations into what would become the Global Community, with ten appointed leaders that would be part of his Security Council, although they would be given the title Subpotentate over the global region they were in charge of. However, this would mean he would have to get rid of the people who brought him to this particular position, so within a closed meeting of the newly elected members of the Security Council, Nicolae murdered both Jonathan Stonagal and his partner Joshua Todd-Cothran with a single bullet and then brainwashed the people into believing that Jonathan killed Joshua and then killed himself in shame and disgrace. Cameron (Buck) Williams, who became a believer in Jesus Christ at the time he was present at the meeting, was protected from the brainwashing, though in the process the memories of the others that were present were rewritten so that they didn't remember Buck ever attending the meeting. During the period before the Tribulation, Nicolae Carpathia called together Earth's superheroes in a public meeting where he would transform the Justice League into a new global team that would enforce the peace of the one-world government by dealing with threats that no normal human would be able to face. Wonder Woman, speaking for the Justice League despite Superman's objections to the Global Community having oversight of the Justice League, accepted the proposal and thus was named the leader of the new group called Global Justice. Nicolae Carpathia would then go to Jerusalem to sign a seven-year treaty between the Global Community and Israel that would give the Global Community a seven-year license to use The Eden Project synthetic fertilizer in exchange for peace for Israel -- thus starting the seven-year period known as the Tribulation. Category:Left Behind: Global Justice characters Category:Males